


Resistance is Futile

by tease



Series: And Then We'll Grow [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick learns about Batman and Bruce doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing - Beginning

Wide blue eyes stare at him in awe, mouth warring between a big smile and an even bigger gape.  ”You’re Batman?”

“Yes, Dick.”

“Batman?”

“Yes.”

“The dark knight?”

“That is what they call me,” Bruce holds back a sigh.

“This so  _awesome_!” Dick’s smile is blinding as he moves around Bruce, almost skipping as he pokes around the Batsuit, prodding the suit’s creases and touching the cape. 

“I suppose.” 

“Holy moly,  I’m living with Batman!” Dick giggles, stretches the cape between his fingers, almost snapping them when the cape’s material rebounds.  ”I thought you were just a lame rich dude, but cool!”

Bruce tries his best not to frown at his ward.  Alfred said to be more friendly, being displeased from being called  _lame_ is probably counterproductive.  So he stays quiet, hoping his face is neutral.

“Really, man, this is so awesome,” Dick says from somewhere behind him, “But don’t you trip on the cape?  It’s like… everywhere.”

Bruce feels the pull of the cape being flapped up and down,played with, gently removes it from his ward’s grasp, “It takes practice.”

“Ooh.  Can I have one?”

“What?”  The positive curiosity of Dick’s question flabbergasts Bruce.  Has him turning to scrutinize the happy, way too joyful, boy before him.

“I’m just saying,” Dick blushes, looks abashed with his hands now held behind him, “Batman shouldn’t be alone out there, right?”

Bruce swallows, “No.”

“Come on, I can fly too.”

“No.” Bruce spins, fighting the part of his brain that tells him  _he’s right_.

“Bruce,” Dick whines, “Come on.”

“No.”

“Man, it’s cause I’m better isn’t it,” Dick says, sounding very confident.

Bruce knows,  _understands_  that the goad is a trap.  He shouldn’t respond to it, he’s the adult.

“I could probably teach you a thing or two,” Dick mumbles under his breath, discretely looks Bruce’s way before looking back down.

He really shouldn’t, “It’s dangerous.”

“Everything worth it is.”

“A thankless duty.”

“As long as people are safe.”

“You will have to follow everything I say.”

“I’d have to anyways.”

Bruce grills his ward with the best indiscernible glare he’s capable of donning.

Dick counters with the most confident, determined grin Bruce has ever seen. 

“Fine,” Bruce lets the frown take over his face, “But after  _more_ training.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Dick dances in his spot, thrusting his arms up in the air, “Dickster wins and Batman gets a partner.”

Bruce sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Batboy here I come!”

He hopes Dick’s enthusiasm wins Alfred just as easily.


End file.
